wakfufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oś czasu
Poniżej znajduje się historia Świata Dwunastu ujęta w ramy czasowe. Stało się to możliwe dzięki uprzejmości twórców Wakfu, którzy opublikowali oś czasu. W poniższej wersji znajdują się tylko daty odnoszące się do fabuły serialu, w związku z czym nie zawiera ona wszystkich wydarzeń wykreowanych przez studio Ankama. Pierwsza Era * x''' – powstaje Krosmos jako skutek miłosnego tańca Pierwszego Smoka z Wielką Boginią Eliatrop * '''x – powstaje dziesięciu bogów (Osamodas, Cra, Saram, Feca, Iop, Ecaflip, Eniripsa, Enutrof, Sadida, Xelor) i dziesięciu bogów-demonów (Rushu, Mongrelamus i ośmiu innych, nieznanych); wymiar Inglorium staje się mnieszkaniem bogów, wymiar Shurkrut demonów, a wszystkie wymiary pomiędzy (tzw. Incarnam) pozostają neutralne * x''' – Wielka Bogini Eliatrop i Piewszy Smok dają początek tzw. Radzie Dwunastu - szóstce Eliatropów i ich bliźniaczych smoków: Yugo i Adamaiowi, Minie i Phaérisowi, Chibiemu i Grugaloraganowi, Qilbiemu i Shinonome, Norze i Efrimowi oraz Glipowi i Baltazarowi; Eliatropowie osiedlają się na swojej macierzystej planecie * '''-11 000 – Mekazmowie przybywają na planetę Eliatropów; oba ludy żyją w pokoju * '-10 201' – na skutek działań Qilbiego (kradnie eliakub Orgonaxowi, najmłodszemu z Mekazmów) rozpoczyna się wojna z Mekazmami * '-10 200' – dzieci Eliatropów zostają zamknięte wewnątrz magicznego statku - Zinitu; Eliatropowie opuszczają za jego pomocą swoją planetę * '-10 170' – Eliatropowie osiedlają się w przyszłym Amakna i odbudowują swoją cywilizację; statek Zinit zostaje ukryty w górze Zinit * '-10 100' – Chibi mianuje Yugo królem Eliatropów * '-10 000' – Mekazmowie, dzięki Qilbiemu, odnajdują Amakna; rozpoczyna się walka - Qilby i Shinonome walczą z Radą, przez co Qilby traci rękę (w pojedynku z Phaerisem); następnie Glip i Baltazar ukrywają młodych Eliatropów w wymiarze Emrub, Nora i Efrim usiłują powstrzymać Orgonaxa; a Yugo z Adamaiem zamykają Qilbiego w białym wymiarze i giną w walce (wydarzenia opisane są w grze na PS Islands of Wakfu) * '-8 000' – Rushu rozprawia się z dziewięcioma bogami-demonami (także z Mongrelamusem) i niepodzielnie panuje w Shurkrucie; zawiera też pakt w bogami * '-8 000' – Osamodas odkrywa Amakna – opustoszałą po wojnie planetę pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wakfu; wysyła tam swoje trzy potężne smoki (Ouronigridę, Helioborosa i Spiritię) i, wraz z innymi bogami, wzbudza na niej życie; powstaje Świat Dziesięciu; Rushu zaczyna werbować dusze z Incarnam do swojej armii demonów * '-1 111' – rodzi się Goultard, syn śmiertelniczki Cabotine i boga Iopa * '-211' – bóg Sadida tworzy dziesięć lalek (wśród nich Dathurę), aby uwieść dziesięć antycznych smoków (dzieci trzech smoków Osamodasa); niektórym z nich się udaje – smoki składają sześć potężnych dofusów (są to tzw. Pierwotne Dofusy), te zaś, dzięki swojej mocy, zapewniają harmonię światu. Epoka Dofusów * 0''' – wsłuchując się w tętnienie Pierwotnych Dofusów, bóg Xelor tworzy Zegar, by odmierzać czas, który od teraz jest uporządkowany w minuty, godziny, dni, miesiące i lata; powołani zostają Strażnicy (wśród nich Djaul, Ulgrude czy Jiva), by pilnować każdego elementu nowopowstełego mechanizmu * '''3 – Dathura – jedna z lalek Sadidy – opuszcza smoka Aguabriala by móc zostać śmiertelniczką * 10 – samotny Aguabrial staje się celem Rushu – poprzez Strażnika Djaula, wysyła do smoka piękną Ondine, w nadziei, że ta uwiedzie stworzenie i powstanie nowy dofus; plan się udaje, jednak pewien Feca, imieniem Ereziah Melkewel, dowiaduje się o spisku i unieszkodliwia Ondine; nowy dofus pęka (rodzi się smok Bolgrot), a pierwszy dofus Aguabriala (jeden z Pierwotnych Dofusów) przestaje pulsować w rytm innych - harmonia Świata zostaje zachwiana * ok. 10 – mędrcy z Amakna powołują do istnienia bractwo, mające chronić Pierwotne Dofusy * 11 – Sacrier wstępuje do Inglorium i zostaje nową boginią; Amakna staje się Światem Jedenastu * 24 – dwoje śmiertelników – Karibd i Silar – odkrywa tajemną księgę wiedzy Eliatropów i za jej pomocą otwiera portal do Shurkrutu; tyciące shushu rusza by zniszczyć Świat Jedenastu, zostają jednak powstrzymani przez Dark Vlada, jedno z alter ego Goultarda, w które wpadł po tragicznej stracie ukochanej Algathe * 24 – powstaje Brakmar, miasto poświęcone Rushu; jednym z jego założycieli jest Djaul * 25 – jako odpowiedź, zostaje założona Bonta, miasto światła; jedną z jego założycielek jest Jiva * 26 – wybucha wojna między Bontą a Brakmarem i oba miasta zostają doszczętnie zniszczone; z powodu przelanej krwi bogini Sacrier roni łzę, która padając na Zegar Xelora zakłóca jego działanie; bóg Xelor - Strażnik Czasu, dopuszcza jednak tę anomalię - czas się cofa i wszystko wraca do stanu sprzed wojny * 47 – Ulgrude wyznaje miłość Jivie * 130 – po przejściu na dobrą stronę, w bratobójczej walce ginie smok Bolgrot; w jego martwym ciele zostają odkryte Pierwotne Dofusy; przerażeni mędrcy po raz kolejny powierzają je ich prawowitym strażnikom * 132 – Djaul podstępem porywa Jivę, aby przedłużyć zimę; Ulgrude rusza ukochanej na ratunek, udaje mu się ją uwolnić, ale walka z Djaulem kończy się dla niego tragicznie * 134 – powstaje klan Rogue poświęcony bogini Saram * 390 – na świat przychodzi Joris i zostaje adoptowany przez Keruba Crepina * 397 – Kerub Crepin zakłada w Astrub swój sklep * 400 – Julith przybywa, by zniszczyć Bontę, na drodze stają jej jednak Bakara, Kerub i Joris (wydarzenia z filmu Dofus księga pierwsza: Julith) * 552 – za pomocą Lodowego Dofusa Djaul wywołuje na Frigoście niekończącą się zimę * 555 – hrabia Harebourg staje się zły; dzięki swoim zdolnościom Xelora i mocy dofusa, zatrzymuje czas na Frigoście * 634 '- Kłóliki atakują wyspę Ljisów; rozpoczyna się konflikt trwający do dziś (czego możemy się dowiedzieć z 15 odcinka II serii serialu ''Wakfu) * '''635 – mieszkańcy stałego lądu odkrywają Krainę Pandalców - Pandaluzję; rozszerza się kult Pandawy, która zostaje pełnoprawną boginią; Amakna staje się Światem Dwunastu * 635 – mistrz Otomai, eksperymentując z ogrinami (potężnymi, magicznymi kamieniami), przez przypadek stwarza Ogresta – jedynego ogra w Amakna; mistrz opiekuje się malcem, szybko odkrywa też moc jego łez, która w przyszłości okaże się katastrofalna dla Świata Dwunastu * 689 – Foggernauci odkrywają rudę stasis na Wyspie Purpurowych Pazurów i rozpoczynają nad nią badania * data nieznana – Ogrest spotyka osłabioną Dathurę, zakochuje się w niej i, po licznych przygodach, przywraca ją do życia (wydarzenia opisane w odcinku specjalnym Legenda o Ogreście); obiecuje jej także, że zdobędzie jeden z Pierwotnych Dofusów, aby lalka Sadidy mogła stać się człowiekiem * ok. 750 – na świat przychodzi Zegarmistrz Noximilien * ok. 770 – na świat przychodzą Ruel Stroud i Alibert * 789 – Ogrest gromadzi sześć Pierwotnych Dofusów i staje naprzeciw bogów, żądając człowieczeństwa dla Dathury; ci obawiają się potęgi jaką posiadł i Ogrest szybko wygrywa walkę, jednak ukochana przepada w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach; zrozpaczony i przepełniony żalem ogr zaczyna płakać na szczycie Góry Zinit; wywołując ogromną powódź w całym Amakna, znaną jako Chaos Ogresta Dofusy nie spełniły swojej roli; harmonia Świata Dwunastu została poważnie zaburzona. Jedyną silą, jak jest w stanie ochronić Amakna jest czyste wakfu. Kończy się zatem Epoka Dofusów, a zaczyna się Epoka Wakfu. Epoka Wakfu * 789 – Zegermistrz Noximilien odnajduje ukryty w jaskini eliakub; Xelor niebawem odda się bez pamięci badaniom nad nim, by w końcu odsunąć się od rodziny i stać się Noxem (wydarzenia przedstawione są w odcinku specjalnym ''Zegarmistrz Noximilien'') * 955 – na świat przychodzi Kriss la Krass, Sacrier * 961 – Kabrok spotyka Mirandę; para pragnie ustatkować się i założyć sklep w Kelbie, niestety na ich drodze staje Korvus-Czarny Kruk; Kabrok pokonuje rywala i spełnia marzenie ukochanej o wspólnym interesie, wkrótce jednak nuda da mu się we znaki i Kabrok sam przywdzieje zbroję Czarnego Kruka (wydarzenia opisane w mandze WAKFU Heroes: Le Corbeau Noir dostępnej w wersji francuskiej) * 964 – na świat przychodzi Evangelina, Cra * 965 – na świat przychodzi sir Percedal ze Smutnogrodu * 966 – na świat przychodzi Cléophée, siostra Evangeliny * 968 – na świat przychodzi Amalia Sheran Sharm, księżniczka królestwa Sadidy * 969 – pęka dofus Yugo i Adamaia; Grugaloragan ukrywa małego smoka na wyspie Oma, zaś jego ludzkiego brata powierza Alibertowi; podczas spotkania Grugaloragana z poczciwym Enutrofem, ma miejsce pierwsza konfrontacja z Noxem (scena ukazana jest w pierwszym odcinku serialu Wakfu) * 979 – dochodzi do pierwszej potyczki między Ushem Galeshem, a Grannym i Remingtonem Smisse'ami; w wyniku starcia Granny zostaje zmieniony w kota (wydarzenia opisane w komiksie Remington dostępnym w wersji francuskiej) * 981 – rozgrywa się pierwszy sezon serialu Wakfu – Yugo spotyka w Emelka przyjaciół i wyrusza na poszukiwania zaginionej rodziny, razem odnajdują Adamaia i Grugaloragana na wyspie Oma, zawiązuje się Bractwo Tofu, Percedal ginie w obronie królestwa Sadidy, a Nox zostaje ostatecznie pokonany * 982 – Elaine i kapitan Ośmiornica konstruują swój pierwszy statek i rozpoczynają piracką przygodę * 982 – rozgrywa się drugi sezon serialu Wakfu – powraca Percedal, Yugo i Adamai przez przypadek uwalniają Qilbiego, Bractwo Tofu wyrusza na wyspy Purpurowych Pazurów, gdzie dochodzi do bitwy w której uczestniczą Rushu z armią shushu, wojska Sufokii, Phaéris, Goultard i członkowie Bractwa; Goultard okazuję się być nowym bogiem Iopem, Rushu z Goultardem wpadają z powrotem do Shurkrutu, zdrajca Qilby zostaje ponownie zamknięty w białym wymiarze, a Yugo odkrywa Emrub, w którym znajdują są młodzi Eliatropowie pod okiem Baltazara; po przygodzie Bractwo Tofu rozdziela się na pewien czas – Yugo z Adamaiem i małym Grugalem wracają do Emelka, Amalia powraca do Sadidy, a Percedal z Evą, spodziewając się dziecka, rozpoczynają wspólne życie na uboczu * 988 – wydarzenia z OVA W poszukiwaniu dofusów eliatropów - Chaos Ogresta dociera powoli do królestwa Sadidy; aby je ratować, król decyduje się wydać księżniczką Amalię za hrabiego Harburga, ten zaś okazuje się zdrajcą; Bractwo pokonuje hrabiego, uwalnia Jorisa, Keruba Crepina i braci oraz zdobywa pierwsze dofusy; z pomocą mistrza Otomaia i innych przyjaciół, Bractwo odbiera resztę dofusów od Usha i Lady Echo; Percedal okazuje się być inkarnacją boga Iopa, a wobec narastającego zagrożenia ze strony Ogresta, przypuszcza samotny atak na potężne stworzenie; Yugo, mimo ostrzeżeń i gróźb Adamaia, korzysta z mocy dofusów Eliatropów i rusza przyjacielowi na pomoc, narażając Świat Dwunastu na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo; w końcu udaje się powstrzymać Ogresta, który oddaje Pierwotne Dofusy i wraca pod opiekę Otomaia, a na Amakna spada deszcz meteorytów; w wyniku starcia Percedal traci rękę, a także zrzeka się boskiej mocy na rzecz Goultarda; rozgoryczony Adamai odchodzi z Lady Echo, by dołączyć do Bractwa Zapomnianych * ok. 990 – rozpoczyna się się trzeci sezon serialu Wakfu Kategoria:News Kategoria:Spoilery Kategoria:Termin